


Why a red star?

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wondered - for what reason they put such a big and bright red star on the ghost-assassin's arm. And then I got an idea. It's to hide some horrible secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why a red star?




End file.
